Baby Blue Eyes
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: It all started when she looked into his baby blue eyes...NaruIno  kid fluff,


**Hey Guys!**

**Soooo**

**I'm not usually used to writing this….for those of you who know me I'm more of a teen titans fanatic…..but I thought it would be good for me to expand my horizons=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**NOTE: This little story was inspired by the song Baby Blue Eyes by Rocket to the Moon and because I just absolutely love this pairing=D yes, odd I know.**

**Also: Naruto and Ino are still in the academy during this time, I'm thinking 9 yrs. Old**

**Now, Please Enjoy!**

****

There he was again.

Ino mused,

All by himself, sitting on his lone swing away from everyone.

She couldn't help but want to reach out to him

'_But what will I say?' _the little mind-walker mused to herself quietly as her feet unconsciously lead her to the young jinchuriki.

'_I never really said anything to him before…but I don't want him looking so alone anymore…I can't stand it! But what am I-'_

"Ino?" a voice timidly asked snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

She looked up to find that she was standing right in front of Naruto, his features all the more prominent now that she was up close.

His unruly sun-kissed hair swaying in the soft breeze, his whisker markings giving his face a mischievous foxy look, and a timid smile painting his face

But Ino was lost completely in his eyes.

Baby Blue, the most perfect combination between teal and navy, in his eyes she could see the wanting. The yearning, found in his eyes as he continued to smile timidly at her

She shook her head before smiling at him, his smile widening just a bit more at the display.

"Ano, I was wondering if you would like to ….p-play with me?" she asked, holding her breath.

His smile widened even more; "Really?" he asked beaming at her.

She blushed from the way he was looking at her and nodded hastily.

His face nearly split in half, he was smiling so big and he nodded jumping up from his swing.

Ino grinned as well, grabbing his hand and running off to the sandbox. Not knowing that the boy behind her was blushing.

They played for hours,

Laughing and smiling like little kids do.

"Ino! It's time to go home!" The little blonde's mother yelled out,

Turning, the young kunoichi-to-be looked over to find her mother a standing by the swing at the academy, waiting patiently for her daughter.

Turning back to her new friend she saw that he smiled sadly at her, his baby blue eyes speaking more than words ever could.

_Please, don't go. Stay with me_

Ino swiftly ran to her mom, leaving little Naruto stunned.

'_Of course she didn't REALLY want to be my friend.'_ He thought frowning and turning around to walk back to his lonely apartment when-

"NARUTO-KUN!"

The young boy turned around only to be tackled by a small blur of purple.

"Oof!" the jinchuriki grunted as he fell to the ground.

Looking up, he saw Ino sitting on his stomach and smiling down at him.

"Ino?"

She smiled wider at the boy, causing him to blush.

"Naruto-Kun, I asked my mommy and she said you could come over for dinner!" she exclaimed joyfully, before a pink hue dusted her cheeks. "That is….i-if you want t-to." She trailed off nervously. Looking away and playing with her hands.

The young blonde stopped, however after feeling small, rough hand gently grasp the left side of her face.

Naruto smiled at Ino affectionately causing the Yamanaka heir to blush even more. If that were possible

"I'd really like that Ino-Chan"

She smiled and jumped off of him offering him her hand.

He smiled wider and grabbed the offered hand and together they ran off, to Ino's Mother, who watched the exchange with a knowing smile.

As the two young children walked to Ino's home, Ino looked over to Naruto his eyes shining.

And that was when she knew,

She quickly leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his whiskered cheek.

Blushing profusely, Naruto turned towards the grinning Blonde.

"Ino-Chan?" the jinchuriki questioned

She just continued to grin at him and said "Stay with me Naruto-Kun? By my side and mine." The young boy's blush grew darker and he leaned over and kissed her just as affectionately on her cheek as she did his.

She blushed, as he smiled at her timidly. "Till the morning and through the night Ino-Chan" she squeezed his hand and smiled. Knowing now that Naruto would never be alone again, that he had a friend, and that she had him.

And to think,

It all started when she looked into his baby blue eyes.

**END**

**Yay!**

**Finished,**

**So Like? Hate?**

**If Hate then please don't leave a review,**

**If like, make sure TO review and check out my other stuff=D**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
